


I Never Feel Well

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But she used to, Chronic Pain, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry has no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Holly is his patient, the first he’d treated back in Intern year. On paper she’s a junkie, destined for psyc. Most, when they look at her and her chart assume she just wants the drugs. She’s been in enough times that it’s easy to believe. But Alex treated her before he even knew to judge a person for that. And though there’s no explanation for Holly Potter’s plaguing brutal headaches, Alex still doesns’t think, after years, that it’s imaginary.No 21. I DON’T FEEL SO WELLChronic Pain | Hypothermia | Infection
Relationships: Alex Karev/Harry Potter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Never Feel Well

Alex had met Holly Potter long before he'd specialized. He'd met her back in his first year, around when he'd been an intern. Hers had been the first name, the first patient Alex had ever treated. Years later, when Holly Potter was once again admitted to the hospital, Alex took note. He ensured he was the one placed on her case even if it wasn't precisely a pediatrics case. 

"Back again, Potter?" 

Alex glanced over her chart to take her in and felt his stomach do something unpleasant. Holly was thin, thinner than she'd last visit, which had been bad enough. There were thick dark circles under her eyes, and it was clear from the way her clothes hung off her body that she wasn't eating well. Even as Holly reached up and gripped her head with a free hand. As she pressed down hard as if it would help her pain. Alex looked at her and wondered how anyone could be stupid enough to think this girl was actually trolling for drugs. In fact, he asked the latter out loud. 

"How does anyone think you're trolling for drugs?" 

Holly scoffed and pressed harder to her head: "Ask your head of trauma, rather unhelpful man that one. He was pretty convinced." 

"Hunt?" Alex scoffed, "idiot, didn't he look at your chart?" 

"Now that I blame on the intern, she was already convinced and then told, Hunt was it?" She winced, "So I asked for you." 

"Which intern was it?" He checked her chart; it was the same as usual. Throwing up, intense pain where her scar was, an inability to work because of the pain, a history of visits though none for the last while, not since her last visit. "The pills we gave you aren't working?" 

"Ditzy, brunette, didn't like her." Holly groaned and leaned forward to put her head between her knees. At that, Alex set aside the chart and stepped forward to check her over closer. He studied her eyes and what she was getting for the pain, which wasn't much. 

"Was it Wilson?" 

"Maybe," Holly hissed and peaked an eye open to look at him, "the pills worked for a while, but then I had to start taking more to get the same effect, and I ran out… the guy at the pharmacy told me I had been cut off so…" 

"Probably means your body got used to them, we'll have to try a new one." He wrote a note to add to her dosage; the amount she had currently was what she'd been given back when he'd been an intern. By this point, it was effectively doing nothing for her. 

"Fun, new side-effects." 

Alex chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. He was relieved he could be the one to do this for Holly. The time before, he'd needed to drag in Shepard, and it had been a bit of a disaster. Mostly because no one could explain Holly's pain, no matter how many scans they did or how many drugs they tried, Holly Potter was always in pain. Shepard had asked for more history, and she'd given him a flippant answer that Alex still remembered.

"A dark wizard put part of his soul into my head, and now I'm left with constant pain because my magic was blocked, and I have no way to remove it unless I kill myself."

Shepard had sent her to psychiatric for that, and Holly hadn't been impressed with the suicide watch. Not until Psyc sent her back several months later to tell them she was fine mentally and 'to just prescribe her something.' Which they did, but they had to keep replacing it. 

"Still going with the dark wizard?" Alex asked because he really did not want to leave just yet. He was quite fond of Holly even if she'd probably end just as crazy as his other girl-friends if he ever entertained the thought of dating her. 

"Yup," she answered with closed eyes, "I even tried to research how to get rid of the soul, but as it turns out… there's literally no way. It's either die or live with pain," she grimaced, "that was a dark time." 

Alex hummed and leaned on her bed lazily, "so it's just all downhill for you then." 

"Pretty much," Holly opened her eyes, and he got another look at how exhausted she was.

Alex's expression pinched with concern, "you been eating? Because the pills I want to give you require food before you eat them." Did she even have a home? He knew she couldn't work with her pain and knew her insurance was a bit… suspicious.

"When I can." Holly lowered her hand, the morphine was kicking in, and she looked a thousand times more relaxed as it did. Alex, well, he couldn't help but think she was stunning when she wasn't in enormous pain. She was also quite funny and beyond sarcastic. Just his type, really, including the crazy. "It's just hard to have an appetite when you're being stabbed in the brain twenty-four-seven." 

"What if you had company?" 

Oh, shi-

Well, he'd done it now.

"Company?" 

Might as well go in all the way. 

"Yeah," he leaned back on his hands, "mine… what do you say, dinner tonight? I'll take you to Joe's."

"The famous Joe's?" Yes, she'd heard the doctors talking about it. She'd been in the hospital enough times. 

"That's the one." 

"…" Holly eyed Alex, looked him up and down, shrugged… and smiled: "sure, but you're buying."

"That's implied with any first date," he pushed from the bed, "now, I have rounds and a prescription to write. I want you out here by dinner. I'm off at seven, so we'll meet at the front doors?" 

"Sure," Holly said with a light-hearted grin. She managed to find joy at that moment despite the pain still in her head. Found it despite Voldemort's furious emotions fluttering at her head as he waged an endless war with the magical community. For a moment, she didn't quite care; she was able to block him. 

Funny how Alex kept letting her do that. 

"I'll see you then." 


End file.
